


Immortal

by WalkingNerd (orphan_account)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, League of Assassins - Freeform, Other Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 18:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3701959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WalkingNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the sinking of Queen's Gambit, Oliver Queen ended up in the League of Assassins. Five years later, he got a quest to kill a certain person. But how could he kill the target when it's his ex-fiancée, Felicity Smoak?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, new fiction. This one will be different from the others but you will only know why at the end of the story. If you like it be sure to leave a comment or send me a message on Twitter (@WalkingOlicity).
> 
> Thanks the beta work for @Lostritaurie.

"Listen, tomorrow I’ll visit you and we can talk things out, okay?" Felicity asked, but it sounded more of a statement than a question. She pulled up her car in front of the tiny apartment, and then took the phone out of the grip between her head and shoulder and placed it in her hand, just when the engine stopped.

"Roy, it's late and tomorrow isn’t going to change anything, you can be sure of that. Tell Thea I love her," Felicity said, but Roy continued to jabber. Felicity sank back into her seat with a sigh, as she listened Roy complain about the "broken" phone. She had told him a couple of times, whenever he had asked for technical help that the problem was not with with the device, it was just discharged. But the stubborn boy never blamed himself, only his phone.

Roy complained further and when Felicity got bored of it, she said: "Roy, I cannot hear you clearly-" little dramatic pause "-I think the line is clogging up."

"We'll talk tomorrow, bye," Felicity disconnected the call and tossed her phone in her bag. She opened the car door, hugged stronger her coat as the cold night wind caught her and put her bag over her shoulder. She walked back to the bottom of the car and opened the trunk to remove the things that she bought the way to home that day.

She picked up the brown paper bag, from which some vegetables stuck out, like in the movies. Then Felicity locked the car and headed for the front door of her building. It was late, tomorrow wasn’t workday, so Felicity just wanted to unpack the things she bought, shower quickly, then jump into bed to look at one or two episodes of her favorite series.

Quickly entering the house, she turned on the lights and went into the kitchen. She unpacked the food and put them in the refrigerator, after that she took a glass and poured herself a glass of water.

Then, Felicity walked to her room, threw her pajamas on the bed and went to the bathroom to complete the second step of her perfect plan.

The hot water calmed her and she could forget the stress brought on by her job, ever since she got a new boss. Her muscles relaxed and she threw her head back as heat ran through her body. She quickly anointed herself with shower gel, washed it, and just let the water pour on to her for another few minutes.

When she stepped out, Felicity wrapped a soft white towel around herself and left the room. Back in her bedroom, she crouched down in front of the drawer and took out a pair of panties. When she stood up the hair on her back stood up too.

She was not alone anymore. There was someone there.

Her heartbeat picked up a fast pace and her breath quickened. Felicity closed her eyes, hoping she was just hallucinating and when she opened them again everything would be fine. But this wasn’t the case. In fact, fear took control over her body more and more, reinforced by the changes in the texture of the air as well.

With trembling legs, Felicity turned and caught her breath in her throat. A strange man was standing at the window, his black clothing barely illuminated by the evening moon. He was wearing a black hood with tiny rivets, was holding a bow with all his muscles tensed. It looked like he was ready to attack, but by some means his body was radiating another information, like he was confused or surprised.

The shiver ran down her spine and now her whole body was shaking from fear. She tried to take a step back, but the hooded man shook his head slightly and took a step forward to warn Felicity.

Her eyes, which have shed themselves of sheer fear, studied the unknown’ face, hoping to find out what he wanted from her, but a large part of the man's face was covered by the hood, his expression was noncommittal. The only sign that told her he was a bit confused was his mouth, which was faintly open.

Felicity had no idea for how long she could remain silent, as when she was afraid or worried she always babbled out what she had in mind, but in this case it would do no good, as she probably didn’t know what his ultimate goals were.

Her mouth opened and closed several times, but no sound came from her throat. She just stood there and stared at the man's tensed body as he was eyeing her and thinking what to do with her. The room grew colder due to the open window where the hooded man probably climbed in, and creeps appeared on Felicity’s bare skin.

As the air around her cooled, it became increasingly difficult to remain silent. With trembling fingers, she clutched her underwear, her fingers were white from the grip while sliding her lower lip between her teeth to chew it.

She didn’t know how many minutes had passed, but the intruder was still standing motionless, only examining her.

Felicity suddenly couldn’t take it anymore.

"W-who you are and what d-do you want?" Asked Felicity, her voice betraying the fright which penetrated her body, her heart beating violently as the blood pumped through her veins.

The stranger did not answer, just stayed in one spot like a stone statue.

A stammering sigh escaped her lips, and Felicity bit down her lip again, which began to bleed. Blood trickled down her throat, therefore the desire to run away grew inside her, but something held her back. Not the man, because as more and more moments had passed the more certain she became he would not attack her, but the mystery behind him. The mystery of why he appeared and what he wanted from her at a late hour, but most of all, the person who was under the hood. Felicity hated mysteries, thus she swept away the panic – as much as it was possible in a situation like that - gulped silently, then stepped forward, but only just enough to no longer graze the wall with her back.

Felicity slightly straightened herself, the grip around her underwear weakened and she took courage then spoke again. "Why are you here?" Her voice was now more confident than before, not only the fear was evident, but even so it was only slightly louder than a whisper.

He still didn’t move or uttered a word.

Felicity again took a step forward and then tried again. "Are you here to hurt me?" She asked again, louder now. Keep talking, you might speak at a normal volume before the sun comes up, she thought.

The hooded man still didn’t say anything and it started to frustrate her. Usually by this time she should already be dead or bandaged in a room, while being robbed, just like in the movies. But there was a problem in this case: she wasn’t an actress who played a role, and a stranger was truly in her bedroom, still not revealing his plans for her. A quiver ran through again by the last thought.

She opened her mouth to speak while taking another step forward again, but before anything could leave her mouth, the man raised his hand in warning and shook his head.

The muscles in her stomach tightened. "Are you a silent stalker?" She asked, frowning. It looked like a ghost smile appeared on his lips, but as soon as she noticed it was gone.

Felicity sighed. She had no idea what to do next. The man didn’t answer, and probably he wouldn’t let her walk out the door.

She looked down at the ground and thought about the possibilities she had heard about dealing with these encounters.

Felicity heard a click, as if a structure had been switched on or off. She couldn’t decide that. "Felicity," the man murmured, his voice ringing in her ears, and for a heartbeat Felicity thought she misunderstood the sound because of the rustling wind.

"Felicity," the voice said again, which reminded Felicity, to the man who had she lost in a boat accident five years ago. Her head snapped up, and she fixed her gaze on the man opposite her.

In his posture apparently nothing had changed, but something had caught her eye. It was just a gesture seemingly insignificant thing which others wouldn’t even notice. But she did.

His thumb was slid between two other fingers, and he was sharply rubbing them like he was nervous. She had known one man in her life who did the same thing, but it was impossible. He had died, no matter how painful the truth was. He was gone and would never return.

"Now, I’m hallucinating, cool," Felicity muttered under her breath, her heart broke again, as her eyes were still staring at the familiar gesture.

For a while they were both silent, Felicity fought back the tears, which welled up in her eyes, after she heard the man's voice that also reminded her of him.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on her breathing. She knew if she couldn’t stop soon she would only get a panic attack.

She didn’t realize when one of them had moved, only when she opened her blue eyes and saw the black-clothed man a few steps away.

Her gaze wandered up to his face and when she saw his eyes, her breath hitched. Beautiful blue eyes, just like his, they were exactly like his. Pain and hope appeared simultaneously in her shattered heart.

"No," Felicity whispered. All her nerves were screaming to run, but her brain wasn’t functioning. "That can’t be," she continued, but her voice cracked after the word *can’t*. Suddenly, Felicity felt like there was no air in the room. Everything began to spin around her and breathing had become increasingly difficult to achieve.

Her legs began to shake again, and she could barely keep up her body weight. "He's dead," sobbed Felicity as the first tears left her eyes.

Her legs gave out and she fell to her knees. Her hair covered her face, which was wet with tears now, and dug her nails in the carpet, in the hope of waking up from another nightmare. Felicity had often had nightmares about him. She bathed in sweat, shrieked his name and popped up in bed crying, seeing his gentle face and muscular body, moments before the Gambit sunk. At other times, like now, she saw his peaceful face as he stood with his hands crossed, leaning against the doorjamb.

It was only a dream, nothing else. The ship sank five years ago and no one survived. No one could have survived. The wreckage was discovered two years later, and although not a body was found, evidence of the ship being sabotaged came to the surface along with the news that a bomb explosion caused by subsidence happened, with the result of no survivors. And even if he had survived the impossible, why hadn’t he shown them somehow? That was the question people repeated to Felicity whenever she felt he was just out there somewhere.

As the years passed, there was less and less hope in her heart to ever see him again. Giving up wasn't an option, though, she just didn’t let her hopes up, whenever something new about the accident came out.

In Felicity’s eyes, he wasn’t dead until she had actually seen his body.

She increasingly began to sob, her vision blurred from the tears and memories.

Felicity heard the man step closer, but she couldn’t respond. She couldn’t look up, because if it wasn’t him, she would not survive again. She couldn't run away either, because if it was really him, and she didn’t fight for him, she wouldn’t survive.

Head in lap, her hands over her ears, she let the tears pour from her face and all the way down the carpet.

She suddenly felt something warm on her back where the towels couldn’t cover her body. It felt as if someone had touched her through gloves. Trembling, she looked up, but there was no one there just an opened window where the curtain was moving and the evening wind blowing in the room.

One hand on the ground, the other on her knee, she stood up. Felicity looked around, but the black-clad figure was already gone.

Felicity walked over the window and closed it with shaking fingers, then turned to walk back over her bed, but something caught her leg and she fell. She tried to get up several times, but was exhausted from crying, hence she failed. She laid there on the carpeted floor and waited to fall asleep. Felicity curled up in a small ball and tried to sleep.

Her breathing slowed down as sleep came closer. The last thing she heard before drifting off to sleep, was as the windows opened again.

The next morning, Felicity woke to the songs of birds, and warmth that tickled her feet. She blinked a few times and then sat up, astonished at what she saw. She was in her bed, wearing pajamas and wrapped in a blanket. The little hope that crept into her heart yesterday was gone a pain took its place. It was only a dream, yet anyway, that seemed very real.

Felicity jumped out of bed and looked at her phone. It was half past nine and she had at least three missed calls from Roy. She quickly ran to the bathroom to get ready. When Felicity looked at the mirror and saw her red, puffed eyes, for a moment she wondered if that "dream" really happened or not. Sweeping away the stray thought she put make-up on her face that covered the bags under her eyes, then went into the kitchen and made coffee.

While waiting for the coffee, Felicity called Roy.

"Hey, I'll be there in 30 minutes," Hanging up the phone, she drank her coffee, changed clothes and headed toward Queen Mansion with her car. Along the way, Felicity stopped at a flower boutique and bought two tiny bouquets of red roses.

The traffic in the city was light, so in no time Felicity found herself in front of the gates of the huge house.

Whenever she set foot in the house, her heart sank due to memories. She could almost still see and feel him, even though he was not there.

Felicity could have lived in the house, but after her fiance died, no one could get through her to do that. It hurt too much. She was there safe and sound while the man she loved with all her heart and was ready to get married to at any moment, was dead.

She never considered that fair. He didn’t deserve to die, but others still took him away. Felicity often wondered what it would have been if he hadn’t gone to the ship, or if she had asked him not to go. Would both of them dead or alive? She would never know that, but anyways, it was unnecessary to play the "what if" game because in history there was no "if." If something had happened once then there was nothing, absolutely nothing we could do to change that.

The huge gate opened and Felicity rolled the car in. When she stopped, she gave herself a few minutes to mentally prepare for what was about to come.

When she was done, she put an artificial small smile on her face, grabbed her purse and flowers then left the vehicle.

She walked up the stairs with rapid strides, greeted the guards at the door and knocked.

Not even thirty seconds had passed before the door opened and Felicity entered the house.

"Ms. Felicity," Raisa greeted her smilingly and went to hug her. "Long time no see," Raisa said and moved away to give her space.

"I am pleased to be here again and to see you," said Felicity, although the first half of the sentence was not true. She was far from being happy, but Roy needed "help" and she could not fail him because of her personal feelings and pain. And, he was like a little brother she never had.

"Shall I put the flowers in a vase?" Raisa questioned as soon as she saw the roses in her hand. Felicity nodded and gave Raisa the flowers. "Moira and Walter are at Queen Consolidated, but I guess you are not here for them, so Thea and Roy are in the kitchen, having breakfast."

"Thank you," said Felicity, and headed for the kitchen.

She wasn’t even there when she heard the voice of Roy and Thea’s giggle. Felicity stopped at the doorway and knocked to indicate her presence.

They both turned to her and Thea got up from her chair and hugged her. "Thank God you're here. I'm not sure how long I could have been without you," Thea whispered in her ear and a small, genuine smile cracked on the edge of Felicity's mouth.

Thea drew back and Felicity looked at Roy.

"Hey," Felicity said, albeit Roy just nodded.

He swallowed the food in his mouth and said. "No offense, but you look disgusting," stated Roy, the concern was crystal clear in his voice.

"Nightmares again?" Thea asked her gently, trying not to sound too pushy.

Felicity took off her coat whilst responding. "Yes, but don’t worry about me," she said, her voice clearly indicated that they were better off if they didn’t try to find out of what she was dreaming about yesterday. Thea sighed and looked at Roy. Roy gave her a small nod with his head, and Thea immediately forgot even the thought of asking what had happened. It was a difficult thing for her, but she didn’t want to make Felicity feel worse.

"We are just having breakfast, would you like to join?" Thea asked again and sat down.

Felicity nodded and walked over to the cabinet, to remove a plate. No matter how much she wanted, Felicity had never been able to feel at home there after he died, but she didn’t want Thea or others serve her always like a guest. Therefore, they had agreed that Felicity behaved like she was home, even if this wasn’t the case nor it never would be.

She took a small piece of the steaming food and plopped down next to Thea and began to eat.

"And how’s the job hunting, Roy?"

"It is difficult enough considering that the lady who’s sitting next to you doesn't allow me to work at Verdant again," Roy replied and looked at Thea.

Thea laughed and shrugged. "You know," she began. "It would be much easier if you just apologize for the other night"

"I'd listen to her," Felicity commented, while pointing the fork at Roy.

"Blondie, you don’t even know exactly what happened," Roy snapped back and looked at Thea again.

"As for you, I don’t remember much complaining about it when you screamed my name," said the boy, and Thea flushed.

"Oh, so you're saying I should be apologizing?" Thea asked back, her voice cheerful, which warmed up Felicity’s heart a bit. At least they had each other and could have easily moved on from the accident and be happy again.

"Well, you see, it isn't such a bad proposal," Roy whispered, then leaned over the table and gave a little kiss on the edge of Thea’s lips.

Felicity took a sip from the fresh orange juice. One half of her heart was happy for the couple, but the other half wasn’t, because it always gave her the feeling like it could have been her and her fiance, if she had enough courage to ask him not to go by boat to China with his father because of a business meeting.

Felicity was suddenly attacked by a new burst of grief, as her thoughts wandered to him for the second time that day. What would have happened if he had stayed? How would their weeding have been like? Would they have children by now? Felicity closed her eyes and swallowed the cold liquid. She set the glass on the table and stared into space.

She saw him in front of her. His beautiful smile and blue eyes that reflected nothing but pure unconditional love, happiness, lust, passion and excitement for the future. Tears appeared from nowhere again.

Felicity wanted to laugh at herself sometimes. Five years had passed since the accident, but she still couldn’t move on, or think about him without tears. It was unfair towards him because he deserved better, or at least had deserved better than to just have a girl who did nothing but cried for her loss. She knew he didn’t want that for her, he would want her to continue life and move on. But how could she do that, she had no idea and honestly Felicity only wanted to puke from the thought of being in a relationship with someone who wasn’t him.

She tried this three years after the news of his death, but Felicity couldn’t last more than one date. She wasn’t ready nor she would in the future. Also, the only guy she had ever dated was in love with another woman, but was afraid of expressing his feelings. But at least, thanks to that she gained new friends and Felicity was glad, because losing the love of her life hurt like nothing compared to other things in her entire life, but she didn’t want to stay alone, didn’t want to be without friends she could lean on when hard times hit her.

"Right, Felicity?" Thea asked her, shaking her out from her inner monologue. Felicity blinked back the tears and turned to Thea, humming to find out what was the question.

Thea leaned forward and almost whispered into her ear. "Just say I’m right."

She looked between Thea and Roy and realized she was so busy again because of her problems, she hadn't noticed when Thea settled down on Roy’s lap or knew the question either. Feeling guilty and ashamed, she replied. "Yes Roy, Thea is right."

Thea laughed while Roy muttered. "But she hasn't known the question, this is not fair," Roy complained and Felicity looked down at her hands.

"It doesn’t matter, just that I’m always right," said Thea and kissed Roy.

After a while Felicity cleared her throat and the couple broke apart and looked at her. "Get a room, just before that Roy give me your broken phone,” Felicity said, her voice was now probably the quietest in the conversation.

Roy pointed to the counter and Felicity immediately got up to see the device. She took the charger, put it in the power outlet and then waited. The phone turned on, and Felicity turned back toward them, her face said it all. "There’s nothing wrong with this,” Felicity held up the phone.

"I know," Roy admitted. "But it gave you a reason to come here as we never see you."

"You could have just called me," Felicity sighed and leaned against the counter. She knew he was right. What he didn’t know was how painful it was for Felicity to be in that house. Too many memories about him broke to surface each time. "Anyways, I have no energy to argue with you. Otherwise, there's something I must do," said Felicity before Roy could answer. The couple gave her a *we-totally-understand-you* nod and left the kitchen and went upstairs.

Felicity stood still for a few moments, fighting herself to do it or not. She hadn’t seen his grave since the funeral, because whenever she had decided to really go, for some reason she had always fainted.

You have to do that once, she reminded herself. Felicity pushed away from the kitchen counter, picked up her coat and walked out into the hall to get the roses. Then, she walked back to the house’s back door which led to the garden where the tombs rested. With trembling fingers, she grabbed the door handle and opened the door.

The autumn wind immediately caught Felicity's hair, and she saw the beautifully clipped garden as reddish brown leaves were chasing each other. The sky was cloudy and it was cold. Everything seemed depressing.

Felicity squeezed the roses in her hand, one of the needles stuck into her, but she didn’t care. She took a deep breath, closed the door and started down the stairs. She couldn’t see the graves, but her breathing was getting faster and her body became increasingly tense.

Her heart was beating in her chest as if it could jump out of its place and consequently, Felicity stopped to chill herself down. She couldn't pass out anymore, she couldn’t afford that.

With quivering steps she continued her way and when she saw the graves, she became breathless. Tears were running down her cheeks unintentionally and she couldn’t move for a moment. She wanted to turn back, but just like in her dream, she couldn’t move.

She was only 10 meters away from his grave.

A few minutes later, she wiped her tears away and walked to the tombs. Next to her was the grave of Robert Queen whom she regarded as a father, and in front of her was his tomb, with the following text:

_"Oliver Queen, a loving son and brother, whose light was dimmed far too soon."_

Felicity collapsed in front his grave and tears flooded her vision again. She couldn’t take it anymore, she had to give up the sorrow that only gathered in her heart ever since Oliver died.

"Hi," Felicity began, teardrops fell the ground. "I'm sorry that I couldn’t come earlier, but I wasn’t strong enough to face the truth. The fact is that even now I still can’t believe you're not here. It feels like all the things that have happened in my life were a big nightmare and you were the only light. A small spark which changed my life and made me happy. You made me happy. You were the one who had always helped me even in the middle of the night, or at any time, if I couldn’t immediately do something. You were the one who had always given me hope. You were worth to get up for everyday and live and now that you are gone, I have no idea how to proceed further. I have no idea why I’m still living or fighting," Felicity whispered, but her words were barely identifiable because of the violent sobs that left her. With each word her heart became heavier and heavier.

"I know you'd want me to move on and be happy, but the truth is that I was happy as far as you were in my life. And now you're not here, you are far away from me, too far. You have no idea how much I miss you. How much I miss your smile, your gentle voice, your kisses, and everything that was you," the roses from Felicity's hand slipped out and onto the stone of the grave, which didn't even have a body because they had never found one. Her hands came around the gravestone and she embraced it. "I don't know how long I can do this without you, I don't know that if I'm strong enough to live without you. But most of all I don't know when I will fully accept that you would never come back to me. Every night I just pray to get five more minutes with you, to tell you how much I love you and I wish you were here next to me."

Tears made the stone moist wet, but Felicity just cried harder and tried to imagine that Oliver was next to her, and he hugged her, his big muscular arms around her protected her just like in the past. "I love you so much," Felicity whispered between sobs.

"Now and forever," she continued, until tears couldn't leave her eyes. They say she should feel relieved and free now, but Felicity felt the opposite.

Felicity stood up and kissed the top of the tombstone, placed the roses in front of both graves and rushed off to spend the afternoon alone, in sadness again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to @Lostritaurie again. If you don't follow her on Twitter then go and do it now :-)

If there was something Felicity Smoak hated, but so much that if it was a person, she would kill it with her own hands: her nightmares. Dreams, that haunted her over the past five years. Dreams, which which would haunt her till the end of her life, till her last heartbeat and breath.

She couldn't escape from nightmares even when she was sleeping in one of Oliver's remained, old T-shirt.

In principle, sleep was supposed to be the place where you could clear your mind, found peace, and where people forgot all the anguish and problem, but for her it was the opposite. The dreams felt like torture. Not physical, but mental, which was substantially equal to physical pain, or perhaps even worse.

Of course, there were other nights when only insomnia tormented her anguished soul. At those times, she just tosses and turns, throwing herself back and forth between the soft blankets on the bed, which provide protection to other people. Often when she had those times, Felicity watched TV, or... baked cookies. The latter was not very often since it reminded her of the past days, when she couldn't sleep because of some work project, and cooked some cookies, such as brownies, and Oliver's warm arms came around her waist as she enthusiastically mixed the cookie's ingredients and listened to music. But, of course, sometimes - very rarely, one might say once or twice a year - on the sleepless nights she took out the secret box from the depths of her cabinet, in which there were photo albums, objects that were received from him were, and the most important thing that she hadn't touched for years, fearing that when tiny fingers touched it, it would disappear: the engagement ring.

The beautiful sapphire stone, arrow-shaped ring, which included an etched text in italics, "I love you."

It was the greatest treasure for Felicity. Was very close to her heart, because that was the last gift/surprise she had gotten from him. Now you could come with the question, why she wasn't wearing it, but the answer was as simple as grabbing a pencil and drawing stars.

That was because if she had accidentally lost it, Felicity would never forgive herself.

But, back to sleepless nights, Felicity guessed, or rather felt it in her body, in every little bones that the night ahead her didn't store  anything but to stare at the ceiling. She knew she had to rest as the next day was a workday, but what could she do when dream didn't want to fall on her eyes?

She could only hope that as it was  the second sleepless night in a row, therefore she would pass out due to exhaustion. Yes, second, because  yesterday after she visited Oliver's tomb and got home, she couldn't sleep. Too much emotion was swirling in her stomach. So much, she actually had to throw up.

Sweeping away this whole train of thought, Felicity crawled into bed, pulled the covers over her and closed her eyes. In her mind, Felicity began counting lambs in the hope of tiring her thoughtful mind. When she was at 404, she decided to give up.

For the next half an hour, she stayed in bed, trying to sleep. A bit angrily, she threw off the covers, sat up and turned on the bedside lamp.

She reached for the small bedside table, opened it and took out some books. Her eyes stuck on a green  book, which had a tree in the middle surrounded by leaves in a circle, that Felicity bought several months ago, but as soon as the spark of desire to read it, kindled up, it faded away just as fast.

She placed back all the books, got up and went to stand before the wardrobe. She thought that that night was one of those nights.

She opened the wardrobe and started searching for the black wooden box.

When she found it, she strongly gripped it and pulled out, then shut the wardrobe and sat down on her bed.

Her fingers stroked the smooth but hard cover, and with a little hesitation unlocked it and began to unpack the photo albums.

Two more books left when Felicity suddenly stopped.

A total of three photo books had already been taken out and there was only two left. One was missing.

Felicity put them next to each other, danced her fingers through each books and when she realized which book was missing, all air left her chest at the same time.

It was the most important which had the most pictures about them. A red covered book, which was hugged by a green velvety stripe.

Felicity took the box in her lap and began to unpack the items, to see if the last album was just hiding under other stuff.

She took out Oliver's remaining stuff, love letters, gifts, but the book was nowhere. Automatic panic appeared in her heart and Felicity jumped off the bed and ran back to the closet. It had to be there.

Only that it wasn't. She threw all her clothes and shoes out, the cabinet had stood empty, but the album was still nowhere.

Felicity ran down the stairs and into the living room and snatched after the book with quick hands. She subverted the whole living room, kitchen, hallway, bathroom, but the book was gone.

Again, tears were running down her cheeks, but Felicity just wiped them away and focused on the task. She needed to be stronger.

The room was a clean mess, but she didn't stop. Not until the book was back in its safe and warm place.

Unexpectedly, she heard a crash in the kitchen and stopped to listen. She heard footsteps.

Felicity's eyes scanned the room, to find something she could protect herself with but when she found nothing, she slipped into the bathroom and grabbed a cleaning rod. Not too great for defense, but it was better than nothing.

Slowly, looking out for each step, she crept down the stairs. Ears listened to noises, while sharp eyes searched every little part of the room. She saw a shadow that came straight from the kitchen. She tiptoed there whilst her heart pounded in her chest loudly. She was afraid it might reveal where she was.

Felicity raised her hands protectively and entered the messy kitchen - note: She made that mess. She looked around, right-to-left then left-to-right and went to the fridge, looked under the desk to find someone. Nothing.

"It must be my imagination again," Felicity muttered under her breath and lowered the cleaning rod. She leaned against the kitchen counter, closed her eyes and put a hand on her temple. Her head began to ache during some time and she needed a moment to calm her violently beating heart.

Abruptly she heard a noise a few feet away from her, so she opened her eyes and looked around fearfully.

"Who's there?"

No response was received.

She tried again.

"I've already called the cops!" Lie.

Felicity took a step forward, her heart began to beat again quickly, but it was unnecessary. Her eyes found a squirming creature on the counter and Felicity released a sigh of relief. It was just a kitten.

A small smile appeared on her lips and walked over where the black cat was looking for food. "How did you get here?" Asked Felicity, her voice was low, but silky. She raised her hands and began to stroke the cat. Her hands wandered down the animal's neck and Felicity grabbed the ear tag on the collar.

Lucy. The neighbor's new kitten, she thought almost immediately.

"What are you doing here Lucy, you should be at home," said Felicity. The cat began to stir and waul in her hands.

Felicity calmed the cat while  looking where it could have come in. A little breeze brushed her hands and Felicity looked in front of her to find an opened window. The cat's meow became increasingly desperate as the recognition on Felicity's face became clearer. "But I've locked it," her voice trailed off. The cat began to blow behind her back, and she looked there.

She jumped in fear, a faint scream ripped from her throat, and the cat jumped out of her hand and fled through the window.

Again, a man dressed in black stood in front of her. But this time, it wasn't the same man whom she saw in her dream the day before yesterday. It was obvious.

This man's aura was dangerous and unpredictable. He was wearing the same black dress like the figure  two days ago in her dream, the only difference is that his eyes were covered, only his mouth and chin were visible, which were strongly  tensed. A huge scar began near his mouth, that went down to his chin, to the point, where the black fabric covered his scarred skin. His body wasn't as muscular as the other figure's.

Felicity clung into the cabinet behind her, and closed her eyes and shook her head. There was no way it could happen again.

When she opened them, the intruder was in front of her, the brittleness and hatred flowed from his body, and the atmosphere filled with the smell of death.

"I--" Felicity started it, but her voice cracked as his fingers closed around her throat.

He was squeezing her with incredible strength and Felicity felt as the black-clad figure lifted her off the ground with one hand.

Felicity began gasping for air therefore the grip around her neck began to grow again. She kicked him with her legs, hit the figure in front of her, but it had no effect.

Her lungs began to burn because of the lack of air and her punches became increasingly weaker. Her vision faded here and there, as oxygen was replaced by carbon dioxide in her blood and Felicity felt her body getting weaker. She could no longer lift her hands, her mouth was still open, but as more oxygen consumed, her mouth slowly closed.

Parts of her body had become progressively immobile and Felicity felt no pain anymore. She closed her eyes and waited to pass out, which would be followed by death. That way, she could be with him again.

Instead, Felicity felt as cold stone hit her back as she landed on the ground. The grip around her neck disappeared and she could breathe again. While gasping for breath, she revealed her eyes and tilted her body sideways. Her hands were not strong enough to sit up, but even so, she clearly saw what was happening in front of her.

Her former angry assailant faced  another terribly pissed black-clad figure. Felicity narrowed her eyebrows, not understanding the whole situation, while still breathing rapidly.

She saw her attacker suddenly jump on the other and they started to fight against each other. Felicity's vision was still not clear, but she saw the new, unknown person measuring a punch on her attacker, which sent him to the floor.

His eyes caught hers. "Felicity," she heard him whisper her name, and in that moment she knew it was the same man who appeared in her sleep. The man took a step forward, but the other attacked from behind and he fell down.

Felicity tried to get up, dividing her body weight while gently placing hands on knees. She sat up and clutched the counter, as if her life depended on it, and slowly hauled herself up to an upright position.

Her head turned to one side just in time, because the assailant was in front of her again and blow a punch at her. Felicity jumped away from him, but fend off the next punch hence she once again kissed the floor.

Her body curled into a protective ball, one hand on her head, other covering her belly while mentally preparing for the upcoming kick. Almost in slow motion she saw the person pull his leg back, locate the target and then begin to kick, but before he could hit the lying unfortunate, someone grabbed him by shoulders and sent him off. Felicity saw the hooded man hit her attacker in the head with such force that he fell to the ground.

Felicity's whole body ached from pain, head hurt terribly, vision still not clear and felt all the power leave her body. She let her eyes slowly close as her "savior" knelt by her side and the following word left her mouth: Oliver.

The black-clad man knelt beside the unconscious girl, hands immediately cupped her chins, thumb wrote small circles on the soft skin next to her lips. "Felicity, open your eyes," he muttered encouragingly, but she was just lying, the only sign of her still being alive was her chest that moved up and down as air flooded into her exhausted body.

One hand under her knees the other under her shoulders, he slowly lifted her tender body from the ground. He put her head on his shoulder and took a step out of the kitchen. The hooded person flood with warmth as Felicity's tiny body was close to his again.

It was a feeling he hadn't felt for a long-long time. Felicity's stable heart rate slowly calmed him and he carried her to the bedroom. He knew exactly where it was, as he had been in the house couple of times before.

The black hooded man gently laid her on the bed, covered her then placed a kiss on her forehead.

He stood and watched her peaceful curves, and after a very long time he wished he could stay. Wished to tell her he was alive. But he couldn't. In fact, by default, they  sent him to Starling City, to kill her.

Ra's al Ghul personally asked him to remove a person from the Earth due to some reasons, but he had never thought that it would be Felicity. Ra's said, that person must be dead at all costs, no matter who it was.

But how could he able to do that when his heart still belonged to her?

Maybe he was away for five years, maybe those five years had completely changed him and had become a person who didn't deserve her love, but that didn't mean he could just kill his former lover. He would die first, defending her rather than to see, as someone laid a finger on Felicity.

What happened that day couldn't be repeated again. He would make sure of that.

The hooded assassin took things from the bed - ignoring as his heart clenched when seeing her memories of him - and put it back into the box, and hidden it where originally was. Then he slowly lifted one by one Felicity's different colored clothes and hang them back in the closet. He did the same with the shoes, and when he was ready, he sighed and stood beside her again.

He was staring at her for a few minutes, memorizing her face, then walked down the hall, where his teammates were.

"Clean out. Put everything away the way it was, but leave out the bedroom or you are going to repent it," sternly commanded the hood and walked back to the kitchen, searching with angry eyes for the man who had almost killed Felicity.

It was time to judge.

When his eyes landed on him, as he was trying to get up from the floor, the hood grabbed him by his garment, and threw him to the nearest empty wall. Elbow squeezing his throat while speaking. "Who gave you permission to come here?"

The man, whose name was Al-Owal, began to laugh into his face, which made him even more furious.

"You are Al Saheem, the League's next leader, but you can not eliminate the only person who has something to do with Oliver Queen?"

Oliver or rather Al Saheem, squeezed him stronger, but the other league member, did nothing but laughed even louder.

"If the Demon saw this, he would impose a more painful death for your loved Felicity, and you should watch before your eyes as she dies," he continued, and Oliver let go of him only to hit him in the nose as hard as he could. He grabbed his face with his hands and forced him to hear his next words.

"You won't touch her, not even going to look at her, do you understand?" Oliver shouted.

"You're not the leader of the League. And I'm just following his commands, which in this case was that you have to kill the woman upstairs. I'm just making things easier for you."

Oliver struck again, this time even harder, as nervousness and fear he felt gave him new strength. Al-Owal fell to the ground and Oliver kicked him without hesitation.

He drew his sword out, and held it by Al Owal's throat, and spoke loud and clear, to make sure every league member could hear and understand him. "I'm Al Saheem, al-Wârith Al Ghul. Heir to the Demon and you will obey!"

 


End file.
